That Breathless Charm
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: SEQUEL to My Foolish Heart. After Cuddy and House go on their date due to House's bet with Wilson, Cuddy and House make a bet to see who could withhold from sex the longest.
1. Day One Arrangement

**This is the sequel to **_**My Foolish Heart**_**, as stated in the description. I don't own the characters, so don't sue me. That's about it. Enjoy the first chapter, guys!**

* * *

House pulled a one hundred dollar bill from his wallet, his eyes never leaving Cuddy's. He let the bill flutter to her desk. "A hundred bucks."

"That's it?" Cuddy cocked an eyebrow.

House pulled out another hundred. "Two weeks of clinic duty. Plus, two hundred dollars. You can afford that, right?"

Cuddy glared and then folded her arms across her chest.

House gave her a nod. "I'll take that display of attractiveness as a yes."

Cuddy opened her purse and sifted through her wallet. She only had fifty two dollars on her. She looked back to House.

"I don't have the money on me now," she told him.

"Why wouldn't you have the money on you?" he asked, eyebrows drawn.

"I don't go around perusing the streets with hundred dollar bills," Cuddy replied and snapped her purse closed.

House leaned in towards her. "Neither do I."

House reached for his money on the desk, the moment no longer as dramatic as it had been before. After he returned the two hundred to his wallet, he prepared himself to leave. Cuddy stopped him.

"We need rules," she said, studying him, making sure he understood.

House took a step back from her. "Must there always be rules?"

"Yes," Cuddy answered. "No sex."

"With you or anyone?" House sized her up, making sure he had fun with this.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "With anyone, House."

"You want to take masturbation off the table?" he asked, holding back his smirk. "I know you go at like nobody's business, so you might crack in a couple of hours."

Cuddy sighed and shook her head. "Technically, it's not sex."

"We're getting technical now?" House appeared annoyed, but he was simply still messing with Cuddy. "Should we cover, in depth, the technical definitions behind sex?"

"House." Cuddy placed her hands on her hips.

House shrugged. "I didn't know you were such a prude."

"Do I look like a prude to you?" Cuddy asked, straightening her shoulders and making sure she stuck her breasts out to him. She actually felt a bit of power when House's eyes lowered to her breasts before returning to his face.

"Quite the opposite actually," he replied.

Cuddy relaxed her stance and gave a small sigh. "If we're going to do this, House, I have to feel I can trust you to be honest with me."

"Same applies to you." House gave a nod in her direction.

Cuddy was offended. "I would be honest."

"Everybody lies, Cuddy," House told her simply. It was his mantra.

Cuddy pointed a finger. "Including you, so don't give me that. The only way this bet will work is if we both promise to be honest."

"Fine," House replied and gave her an exaggerated sigh.

Cuddy studied him and was quite positive that he would end up lying to her anyway. However, she was determined to win. She didn't need sex. Well, she figured she needed it less than House did anyway.

House, on the other hand, had his own plan to win the bet. He would stick to it, of course, but he would make sure he wore Cuddy down. It wasn't that hard to do, he knew. He just had to make sure he prepared himself for when she started to fight back and used those breasts of hers to her offense.

"So, we're really doing this, then?" Cuddy asked him.

"Like I said, I'm all in," House replied and smirked.

"Good." Cuddy nodded. "Me too."

* * *

House entered the hospital and smirked when he saw Cuddy standing next to the front desk with Wilson. House took his time as he approached them and effortlessly slid next to Cuddy, leaning towards her so his mouth was by her ear.

"Give up yet?" he asked in a throaty voice.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "It hasn't even been twenty fours."

"Twenty fours hours since what?" Wilson asked. He was still suspicious about the two of them and the actual closing events of their date.

"Nothing," Cuddy told Wilson before she gave House a look. She was surprised when he actually kept his mouth shut.

Wilson looked to House, expectantly. He thought House would go against Cuddy as he always did. However, House merely shrugged.

"Oh, come on," Wilson replied. "You are together, aren't you?"

"No, that's ridiculous," Cuddy said and flipped a chart shut.

"But, you slept together." Wilson pointed an accusing finger.

Cuddy turned to House. "Did you tell him that, House? You're such a pig." House held back a smirk as Cuddy looked back at Wilson. "We didn't sleep together. I thought we went over this."

"Well, something's going on." Wilson replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Or you're paranoid," House jumped in. "Might want to get that checked out. Could be early signs of schizophrenia."

Wilson rolled his eyes and gave them both a look telling them he did not enjoy these antics. With that, he turned from them and headed to the elevators.

"Wilson's schizophrenic?" Cuddy asked House, narrowing her eyes at him again.

House shrugged. "He's crazy. Like this bet."

"Then, give up," Cuddy replied, taking a step closer to House.

House's eyes fell to her breasts, which were dangerously close to him. He lifted his gaze back to her face. Cuddy smiled, her plan to tease House already set in motion. House brought his face inches from Cuddy's.

"I'll never give up," he told her.

House pulled away and headed for the elevators, knowing he was going to have to strike back soon now that Cuddy was already starting to use her physical features against him.

Cuddy, on the other hand, smirked. She had a feeling she would be able to break him in a matter of days. Smirk still on her face, she began to walk in the direction of her office.


	2. Day Two is Presenting

**Sorry this took a while to get posted. Thanksgiving break swamped me and excuses, so anyway, here's the next part! Thank you for waiting patiently. And as a little sidenote, each day of the bet will be noted in the chapter title. Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

Cuddy was smart. The moment House entered the hospital, she was on his tail, trailing him while she spoke of clinic hours. However, her one sole plan was to shove her low cut shirt in his face, lightly graze a hand along his arm, and make sure she was close enough to him so he could smell the perfume he had always liked on her. 

He stopped talking mid sentence three times. Cuddy was convinced she had him wrapped around her finger. As far as she was concerned, this bet was hers.

House admittedly was distracted by her chest, by her scent, and by the fact that her hand always found its way back onto his arm after he shrugged it off. However, he had a plan as well. So, he let himself become distracted with her. After all, she was practically throwing herself at him, why _wouldn't_ he revel in it?

"I know your game," he told her when she finally shut up as he pushed the button for the elevator.

Cuddy played up her innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about, House."

"That's all right." He shrugged. "Just wait until the afternoon."

Cuddy's face immediately fell, her suspicions coming up front. "What are you going to do?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait to find out."

The elevator doors slid open and House stepped in. Cuddy stared after him, a look of concern etched across her face. House gave her a smile as the doors slid closed.

* * *

"Right, this way! Hurry up! No lagging behind, we're almost there!" 

Cuddy stopped in her tracks, her mouth falling open as she crossed the hospital lobby. House was leading a group of roughly twenty young men in lab coats to the elevators. He raised a hand to stop them as Cuddy angrily made her way to House.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"Lackeys," House answered.

Cuddy looked around at all the men intently watching her. She turned back to House and lowered her voice. "Office. Now."

House addressed the group, a smirk on his face. "She wants to give me a special treat."

"_Now_." Cuddy glared at him before taking off for her office.

"Lisa Cuddy, everyone!" House exclaimed, "Head of the hospital, single, and _all_ about quid pro quo!"

"No, I'm not," Cuddy stopped and turned, addressing the group who snickered, before she looked to House. "Now."

House left the entourage in the lobby and followed Cuddy to her office. He had a hard time keeping up with his limp and she made sure he knew she was walking that fast on purpose. When he finally reached her office, she was standing in front of her desk, arms folded across her chest.

House shut the door behind him and then looked to her. "I think soon-to-be-combover guy was eyeing you-"

"What do you think you're doing?" Cuddy cut him off, clearly not pleased.

"Hiring someone for my team."

Cuddy gave him a look. He knew he couldn't randomly hire another person without her permission. "Your budget allows you three."

"_Your_ budget allows me three," House corrected.

She narrowed her eyes. "My budget _is_ your budget."

"Internship," House tried. "They're all med students anyway. We don't need to pay them."

"House." Cuddy sighed. "What are you trying to do?"

"I interviewed some med students." He shrugged and moved towards her. "Those selected implied they'd gladly give you some for a job."

"They all go." Cuddy pulled back as House grew dangerously close to her. "Right now."

"You haven't even had a good look at all of them!" House exclaimed and moved back from her.

"I don't want that eye candy in my hospital."

Cuddy moved around her desk and sat down in her chair. House stood by the door again.

"You're discriminating against them because of their appearance?" House asked, personally offended as he spoke on behalf of the group he selected. "If that's the case, fire yourself for-"

"House," Cuddy focused on the papers on her desk, "we're not offering any internships at this time, so you will sincerely apologize for making them come here for no reason and send them on their way." She lifted her head. "Do you understand?"

House smiled and lifted a pointed finger. "Ah, Cuddy, that is where you're wrong."

Her eyebrows drew together. "We're not offering intern-"

"I didn't mean the internship," House cut her off and limped towards her desk. "They're here for another reason."

Cuddy leaned back in her chair, a knowing smile spreading across her face. This was House's plan of attack and she wasn't falling for it. House stopped in front of her desk, his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm not going for your strategy, House." Cuddy shook her head.

"They're all willing to do you, Cuddy, and you're not giving any of them a chance?" House asked. This was still part of his plan. He needed to get her right where he wanted her.

"No, I'm not, House." Cuddy was almost offended that he would think she'd have a one night stand with some twenty year old he brought into the hospital. "Unlike you, I have self control."

"Right." House gave her smirk.

Cuddy sat up straighter, confused by House's agreement. House turned and gave a wave in the direction of the office door. Cuddy tried to see around him as her office door opened. House stepped aside and Cuddy's mouth fell open.

Standing just inside the doorway was Joe Pinnacoli, a man Cuddy had dated two years ago for a couple of months. House knew the extent of the relationship. He knew the relationship was based on lust and passion, and not so much of anything else, thusly causing Cuddy to eventually see it couldn't last and ending it. House had called Joe here to tease her. And it was already working.

Cuddy stood from her chair and looked to House, her mouth still hanging partially open. House smiled, hoping the look on Cuddy's face would burn itself in his brain.

"Lisa, it's good to see you." Joe crossed the room.

Cuddy moved around her desk. "You, too, Joe." She embraced him and ignored a tingling feeling as she stared over his shoulder at House. "What are you doing here?"

Joe pulled away from the hug and gave her a smile. "Your secretary gave me a call asking if I was free to come see you. I figured it was something pretty important if you were too busy to call yourself, you know?"

"My_ male_ secretary?" Cuddy asked, her eyes still on House.

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone," House said brightly and made his way to the door.

If looks could kill, House would've dropped to the floor like a ton of lead in that very instant. But, he ignored Cuddy's stare and exited her office, a smile still on his face. Cuddy turned to Joe, who was watching her expectantly. She gave him a small smile, wondering how she could work her way out of this without growing weak in his presence.


	3. Day Three and Love Hurts

**Okay. This is probably the most fun thing I am currently writing. I am simply in love with it and in love with what's in store. Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's a wee bit on the short side, but the next part will be longer, so it should balance out. Thanks for all your great feedback. :o) Enjoy.**

* * *

House saw her from across the lobby. After several minutes of waiting for her to go to her office and those results coming up fruitless, he decided to make his move public. Eyes on her backside as she scribbled hastily on the papers scattered about her, he limped towards her. 

Slowing his pace, House became dangerously close to Cuddy. She was aware of his presence behind her and decided to wait and see what tactic he was planning to try.

House's warm breath caused her to tense and she grew annoyed at the deep flutter inside of herself. She wasn't going to break, not yet, not anytime soon, but she blamed the bet for making her feel this way solely because she _knew_ she couldn't have sex. That was Cuddy's excuse anyway because she wasn't going to admit that the flutter could have also occurred due to the fact that it was _House_ who was standing this close to her.

After letting that moment linger a bit too long, Cuddy spun quickly and punched House in the arm. He drew back out of surprise and because of the tingling pain in his arm.

"Ow," House said, frowning.

Before he could prevent it, Cuddy punched him again in the already tender spot.

"_Ow_," House repeated and gently massaged the place she had rudely assaulted.

"One for bringing Joe here," she told him, nodding smartly. "Two for_ paying_ him to _seduce_ me."

"And did it work?" House was gentle in his question for fear she might strike a third time.

"No!" Cuddy exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn.

House eyed her suspiciously. "How was the sex?"

"We didn't _have_ sex," Cuddy hissed and hoped they weren't causing too much of a scene.

"Oh, like I'm going to believe that." House rolled his eyes.

Cuddy placed an angry hand on her hip. "He left after an hour. You can ask my _actual_ secretary if you don't believe me."

"And you didn't meet up for any late night drinks?" House was watching her closely, trying to identify any tells.

"He's married," Cuddy finally gave, hoping it would stop House's interrogation.

"So?" he asked as if it was no big deal.

"Morals, House." Cuddy patted House in the chest as she moved around him. "Try getting some."

House thought for a moment and then reached for her, stopping her with his tight grasp on her arm. Cuddy turned to face him, clearly annoyed.

"He never tried to seduce you, did he?" House asked her.

"No, he didn't." Cuddy shook her head, wanting House to accept it, move on, and let her get back to work. She pulled her arm from his hand with a glare and then folded her arms across her chest. "He told me of your stupid plan, which made me look like an idiot and then-"

"I need to get my money back." House's mind wasn't with her anymore.

Cuddy let out a sigh. "House-"

House's blue eyes met hers. "I paid him to do a job and-"

"That's prostitution," she cut him off, leaning in closer since she lowered the volume of her voice.

"No, it's not." House shook his head.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes on him. "Paying someone to have sex with-"

"Doesn't count if they never do it!" House exclaimed, throwing his hands out at his sides. He quickly jammed his cane into the ground. "I want my money back."

House began towards the elevators. He planned on making a very deceitful phone call in order to bring Joe back so his money could be returned to him. It was Cuddy who did the stopping this time.

"Leave him alone," she told House as he faced her before she pushed ice into her tone. "And don't _ever_ pull a stunt like that again."

"Then, you should stop as well." His eyes were on her slender hand that still resided on his forearm.

Cuddy quickly withdrew it and placed both hands on her hips. "What do you mean?"

"Cleavage, Cuddy." House gave a nod towards her chest.

"I can't help it that I have breasts, House," Cuddy told him in response.

House smirked just a touch. "Maybe not, but your little game is to throw them around in my face to get me to crack. I simply chose to join you on the playing field, Cuddy."

"I'm not doing it on purpo-" Cuddy would protest her innocence come Hell or high water. She would _never_ voice her admittance to the fact that he was right.

"Neither am I." House returned her innocence in his tone.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "Right. A bunch of male medical students followed you around because you're such a swell guy and my ex just happened to arrive on a whim."

"I can't help it if fate wants you to lose." House gave her a shrug.

House took a step in towards Cuddy, using a very precise and timed tactic. She watched him, confusion taking over her face at his actions. House brought his mouth close to her ear, his stubble rough against her cheek. Cuddy swallowed hard.

House breathed out. "Face it, Cuddy. You can't win."

Cuddy ignored his hot breath on her ear. She ignored the want of losing herself in that moment. Instead, she pulled back and slapped House across the face.

House placed a hand to his stinging cheek, a smirk spreading. Cuddy took a step back, willing away the deep flush that began to rise into her cheeks, and headed for her office. A smirk still on his face, House moved toward the elevators, completely aware of the suspicious eyes that followed him.


	4. Day Four Interruptions

**Hello, everyone! Hope you are having a good evening/morning/day. I come bearing gifts from the vault. (I am in a really weird mood) Thank you for all your reviews. I love them. And I do apologize because the chapter is short and I thought it was going to be longer (as indicated in the author's note from last chapter) So, really sorry about that. I honestly thought it would be longer. But, hopefully it still pleases you. Here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You look HOT." House swiped his nose past her neck, getting a good whiff of her perfume.

Cuddy passed into her office. "Don't even try that on me."

"Date tonight?" House followed her through, noting her hair was done and the perfection of her make up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Cuddy stepped around her desk and flashed him a large smile. House smirked and moved across her office.

"Actually, I would," he replied to her.

Cuddy kept up her smile as she sat down in her office chair. "That's none of your business."

"It is my business if you sleep with the guy," House paused a moment, "or girl."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at House before snapping open a chart and looking it over. House seated himself across from her.

"It still counts even if she's female," he offered with a shrug.

"Not female." Cuddy glanced at House before she picked up the telephone receiver.

House eyed her up and his brow furrowed as he frowned. "Like you're not going to have sex with the guy."

"As a matter of fact, I'm not." Cuddy punched numbers into the phone, her eyes on House. "I still plan on winning this bet."

* * *

House rapped on the door again. She didn't answer the first time. He was nearly certain he had just won the bet. Before the victory smile could produce itself on his face, the front door flew open and Cuddy stood there, frazzled. 

Cuddy was shooting daggers at him as she remained in the doorway to her home. House casually reached out to Cuddy and took her dark blue silk shirt in his hands.

Cuddy drew back slightly. "What are you-"

House shifted her shirt and then released it before shrugging. "Crooked shirt. You're disheveled. Did he jump you?"

"Making out isn't sex," Cuddy hissed at him now fixing the shirt herself and making sure it was in its proper position.

"It gets closer to sex when the shirt comes off." House leaned towards her.

"Go away," Cuddy commanded and tried to shut the door.

House quickly stopped the door with a firm hand. "No."

"House," she warned.

"This bet is mine," House gloated, still examining her to find the truth.

"No, it isn't." Cuddy shook her head, quickly becoming annoyed.

House gave an innocent shrug. "Then tell G.I. Joe to leave."

"G.I. Joe?" Cuddy repeated and let out a sigh.

"Crew cut," House replied.

Cuddy took a step closer to House and lowered her voice in her accusations. "Were you _spying_ on me, House? Were you _peeping_ in my windows?"

House frowned. "Well, that would be uncalled for."

"Goodnight." Cuddy moved to close the door again.

"Cuddy-" House attempted to protest.

"And I'm shutting the blinds," Cuddy added in, the door almost closed.

"If he doesn't leave, I'm claiming I won," House raised his voice in the hope it would get her to stop. It did.

Cuddy threw the door back, here burning eyes focused on House. "Because you have trust issues? Would you like to sit outside my bedroom and listen to make sure no sex happens?"

"I'd rather watch," House confessed, keeping the smirk off of his face.

Cuddy let out an aggravated sigh. "Damn it, House. This is driving me crazy."

"You can forfeit," he told her innocently.

"No way," she replied, staring him down.

"Lisa?"

Cuddy spun around quickly, revealing to both her and House the man standing just in the hallway. He ran a hand over his crew cut as he stepped toward the front door with his coat in hand. He appeared almost nervous to have interrupted.

"Oh, uh, I'll be-" Cuddy began, slightly flustered and upset that he might have overhead the conversation. House had a way of making her raise her voice when in discussion with him.

"No, listen, I'm gonna go," the man cut her off. He looked to House. "This guy seems pretty adamant against you being with me and I could have sworn I had seen before. Then, I realized it was at the restaurant."

Cuddy's mouth fell open and she swung around to face the doorway. "House!"

House held back a smirk and offered innocently, "I was hungry."

"This is just an irritant." Cuddy indicated House as she turned back to the man with the crew cut. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." The man approached Cuddy. "Listen, I had a real nice night, but he kind scares me."

"He has a limp!" Cuddy exclaimed, indicating House's bum leg.

"Thanks," House said sarcastically to Cuddy.

"It was fun, but..." the man shrugged as he passed through the doorway, "goodnight."

Cuddy sadly watched him walk down her sidewalk. "Bye."

House watched the man walk away as well and then turned back to Cuddy. He raised his eyebrows and made a face. "Oops."

Cuddy glared at House. "You're ruining my life."

"You can always give up and call G.I. Joe back," House suggested.

Cuddy was still glaring. "Never."

"Well, my work here is done," House said brightly. "See you tomorrow."

House turned from her and began limping down the sidewalk. Cuddy set her jaw as she stared after him before drawing back into her home and slamming the door.


	5. Day Five and an Ouch

**I am proud to say this chapter's longer! Yay! I enjoyed this chapter and it was interesting because something deeper came up that I hadn't realized was going to present itself. So, that was kind of cool. Enjoy, guys!**

* * *

Cuddy was standing at the nurse's station and flipping through a chart. Wilson was next to her, sipping a coffee, and waiting for her decision on an invasive procedure for his patient whose chart Cuddy was examining.

House strode towards the nurse's station after spending a good ten minutes trying to find Cuddy. He smirked and picked up his pace.

"Good morning, Cuddy!"

House leaned against the counter, his eyes on Cuddy.

"Shut up." Cuddy didn't bother to look at him.

"My, you're cranky when you're not getting any," House replied.

"What does he mean by that?" Wilson asked, his eyebrows drawn together in curiosity.

House stepped away from the nurse's station and moved towards Wilson since Cuddy wouldn't give him any attention.

"A little bet." House gave a shrug. "Who can last longer without sex."

"Seriously?" Wilson looked to Cuddy for confirmation.

"Unfortunately," Cuddy muttered trying to keep her focus on the chart in front of her.

"Need I remind you that it was _your_ idea, Cuddy?" House was staring at the back of her head, hoping she would turn around, but she didn't.

"My money's on her," Wilson nodded toward Cuddy and sipped his coffee.

"What?" House exclaimed. "She's a sex fiend!"

That got Cuddy to turn around. "Hey!"

"She'll still last longer than you, sex fiend or not," Wilson replied to House's comment.

Cuddy turned to Wilson. "Thank you."

Wilson opened his mouth to respond to Cuddy, but House cut him off. "You're just saying that because you want to get into her pants."

"No, I'm-" Wilson was taken aback.

"Right, my apologies," House cut him off. "I meant get into her short tight skirt."

Cuddy took a step toward House, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "No one's getting into anything of mine. Not until I win this bet anyway."

House went to retort, but a smile spread over his face in spite of himself.

"I think she has you there, House," Wilson said smugly.

Cuddy looked to Wilson. "You can do the procedure." She turned back to House. "Feel free to stop by my office when you've figured out something to say."

With that, Cuddy brushed by him and walked off. House spun around and watched her go. Wilson stepped up so he was alongside of House. He chuckled softly.

"That bet must be pretty detrimental if it can get Cuddy to render you speechless."

House frowned and rolled his eyes in Wilson's direction after being pulled from his stare now that Cuddy rounded a corner. "That had nothing to do with Cuddy. It had everything to do with me letting her think she's winning."

* * *

"You bellowed, oh mighty satanic-" House stopped just inside of Cuddy's office. He smirked. "Oh, you're good." 

"Following your lead," Cuddy replied, staring him down as she sat in her chair behind her desk.

The brown haired woman sitting across from Cuddy turned. House closed the office door and took a few more steps into the room. The woman smiled.

"Hi, Greg."

"Stacy," House returned.

"Some legal documents appear to have gone missing." Cuddy was still smiling at House. "Stacy had the copies."

"And you felt the need to drop them off in person?" House directed his question to Stacy.

"The drive's not that long," she replied. "Besides, Mark had wanted to visit his physical therapist and show him his progress."

"Yeah, how _is_ Mark?" House asked, trying his best at keeping the sarcasm from his voice, but failing miserably.

Stacy stared at House for a painfully long moment, her eyes darkening with chill. "He's great."

House couldn't bear to look at the expression on Stacy's face anymore, so he looked to Cuddy. She had dropped her smile and replaced it with seriousness.

"Can I speak with you?" House asked her.

"No," Cuddy answered with a slight shake of her head.

"It's important," House replied quickly.

"No, it's not." Cuddy knew she was right.

"And if you're wrong and someone dies, we have a witness." House indicated Stacy, but kept his eyes on Cuddy.

Cuddy pushed herself to her feet and looked to Stacy. "I'll be right back."

Stacy shook her head and stood as well. "No, no. I'll let you have your office. Besides, I need a cup of coffee."

Cuddy gave Stacy a tight smile. This wasn't exactly working out as she had planned. House nearly leapt out of the way as Stacy walked out of the office. Once the door had closed behind her, House looked to Cuddy.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" House limped across the room.

Cuddy stepped around her desk. "I'm playing on your level. Remember Joe, House?"

"Your relationship with Joe and my relationship with Stacy are two very different things." House leaned towards Cuddy. "My relationship involves feelings-"

"You don't have feelings," Cuddy cut him off, showing him she wasn't going to back down in any way.

"_No_," House replied slowly. "_You_ don't have feelings."

"I have plenty." Cuddy took a step back and leaned against her desk.

"She hates me, you know?" House looked towards the office door as if it indicated Stacy. He turned back to Cuddy and smirked. "What was your great plan? We'd 'do it' in my office while her husband watched?"

Cuddy frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "No. I just wanted you to know what it's like to have someone you can't have flaunted in your face."

"Why do you assume I don't know what that's like?" House sidestepped the wanting Stacy part of Cuddy's reply, trying to keep on top during this round of their game.

Cuddy dropped her arms and exaggerated her speech. "Right, because you're_ constantly_ around someone you can't have."

House didn't respond and an involuntary switch occurred somewhere in his eyes, causing a striking realization to cross over Cuddy's face. Each second seemed to stretch on in their awkward silence. Cuddy cleared her throat and moved around her desk.

House lowered his gaze to the hand resting on his cane. He pressed down on the cane a few times before looking back up at Cuddy, hoping the moment was over. She was seated in her chair behind her desk.

"She wouldn't do anything with me anyway," House attempted to pick up around the place they left off. It was a complete accident to change the mood in the room. She caught on to something he never let himself feel. "She's married."

"Joe was married, too." Cuddy went along with his attempt to forget that brief awkward moment.

"But, Joe didn't bring his wife along for a threesome, did he?" House asked.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, fine. You win this round. But, don't think it's over."

"It's not over 'til the fat lady," he looked Cuddy up and down to make sure she knew he meant her, "sings. And by sings, I mean-"

"House," she cut him off.

House smirked at Cuddy's glaring. She shook her head at him as he raised his chin and left her office, reveling in his win. However, they both knew that single moment between them meant this round was a draw.


	6. Day Six In Desperation

**This is a shorter chapter despite all my efforts to make it longer. It really just wouldn't have it no matter how I tried. However, the next chapter (last chapter) will be longer. I swear and promise. Thanks for the feedback, as always :o) Enjoy.**

* * *

"Did I see Stacy and Mark yesterday?" Wilson asked as he approached House and Cuddy.

They were at the nurse's station in the Clinic. House was leaning in too close to Cuddy as she was trying to ignore him.

"Yes," House answered Wilson's question since Cuddy was feigning disinterest.

"That's hitting below the belt," Wilson commented, leaning against the counter on the other side of Cuddy.

"In my defense, he brought in Joe first," Cuddy replied simply.

Wilson thought a minute. "I don't think I know who Joe is."

"See?" House asked her. "That means your relationship meant practically nothing."

Cuddy turned to House. "Or you never have relationships so when there's an inkling of interest, the entire hospital has to know."

"Or Stacy and I had a relationship which lasted more than two and a half months unlike what I can say about you and Joey," House replied. "Stacy and I dated-"

"I know," Cuddy cut him off and went back to the papers in front of her.

"You're completely heartless, Dr. Cuddy," House shook his head slowly, staring her down.

Cuddy looked back at him, narrowing her eyes. "I was only trying-"

"I don't want excuses, my heart's been broken." House took off quickly, keeping up his act of his deep hurt.

Once House was out of sight, Wilson looked to Cuddy. "How long is this going to go on?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Cuddy shook her head and scrawled her signature at the bottom of a paper.

"Given the right reasons, House's willpower can be pretty strong," Wilson said.

"I'm aware," Cuddy frowned, her concentration on her work lessening.

"Good luck," Wilson offered and then set off for a meeting with one of his patients.

"Thanks," Cuddy replied after him and tried to refocus on the papers in front of her.

* * *

Cuddy fastened the tie of her robe around her waist. She paused a moment before pulling open the front door. She frowned as House stood on her porch.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't have a date tonight," Cuddy told him bitterly.

House went right to action as he placed his free hand on her her hip and forced Cuddy back into her house. He kicked the door closed as his lips landed on hers. Cuddy pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, her eyebrows drawn together.

Cuddy found herself kissing him back as he pressed her against the wall. He set his cane to the side and let his hands wander down her sides to her hips. Cuddy was the one to pull away again.

"You haven't caved?" House asked, trying to keep his breathing regulated.

"It's only been six days, House," Cuddy replied, offended that he thought she couldn't even last a week.

"And?" House kept his eyes locked on hers. She didn't give him a straight answer. "Did you?"

"No." Cuddy shook her head. "You?"

"No," House answered her honestly. "But, I was thinking... if _we_ do it, the bet'll be a draw."

"House." Cuddy had her palms pressed against his chest as she tried to push him away. "You can't be serious."

"We both win," House offered casually.

Cuddy locked eyes with him. "We both _lose_."

"You're looking at the glass half empty, Cuddy," House replied.

"What would Wilson say?" Cuddy asked.

"I've got my hands on your hips," he gave a gentle squeeze, "and all you can think about is Wilson?"

Cuddy's hands lowered to his, but she couldn't make herself pull them off of her. "Someone's going to have to say they cracked first."

"You can," House told her.

"No way," Cuddy was again offended that he kept implying she would lose this bet.

House shrugged. "Well, I'm not."

"Then, we have to play this out to the end." Cuddy leaned in toward him, making sure she brought herself close to his face.

"Or..." House leaned in as well and she could smell the mint she had tasted moments ago.

"What?" she asked him cautiously.

"Wilson doesn't need to know," House said.

Cuddy drew back. "Oh right, you expect him to believe that neither of us had sex-"

"I expect him to believe in this bet until we decide who 'lost,'" House cut her off.

Cuddy broke away from the entrapment he had her in. "I'm not lying." She faced him and spoke lightly. "I want no part in your evil scheme."

House smirked. "Walking along the dangerous lines of lies is a freeing experience, Cuddy."

"You only want to do this because you can't take it," Cuddy accused.

House picked up his cane and made his way toward her. "Only because I know _you_ can't take it."

Cuddy smiled and nodded. "I'm right. You can't take it anymore so you came up with the brilliant idea that if we sleep together, then it doesn't count. Well, I'm not going for it."

"Okay, then." House turned from her and headed for the door.

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "You're going?"

House faced her. "There's no reason for me to stay now. Why? Have you changed your mind?"

"No," Cuddy told him. "I just didn't think you'd give up so easily."

"Well, if I can't get any from you, I've got a big box of porn waiting for me at home," House gave an innocent shrug.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "Have fun."

"I always do." He smirked in return.

House opened her front door and let himself out. He had hoped the night would have gone better than it had, but he realized it wasn't a fruitless attempt. House now knew what he had to do.


	7. Day Seven Abounds

**Good day, my loyal and avid readers. This is the ****last chapter**** of the sequel. (I can't believe it's over already. insert sad face) Anyway, thank you for all your wonderful comments and being so dedicated in reading this story. :o) I hope you enjoy the last chapter and I hope it pleases you.**

* * *

House hurriedly crossed the lobby of the hospital. Just as Wilson was departing from Cuddy's side, House spoke loudly. "Good morning! Oh, hey, Jimmy, you might want to stick around for this."

Wilson turned suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"I lost," House confessed, almost pleased with himself.

Cuddy spun quickly in his direction. "What?"

"You did?" Wilson asked.

"Yep." House gave a nod. "Last night."

"With who?" Cuddy demanded, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Well, now that bit of information wasn't part of our little bet conditions," House told her smugly.

Wilson looked to Cuddy, a small smile on his face. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks." Cuddy's deflated tone gave her away, but neither House nor Wilson called her on it.

"Here." House pulled two one hundred dollar bills and extended them to Cuddy.

Cuddy found herself almost telling him she didn't want it. But, she shook those thoughts from her mind and took the money. "Thanks."

"Okay, then." House straightened his shoulders, a hand on his backpack strap. "I'm going to go... watch _General Hospital_."

"I'm going to go with him." Wilson tried not to seem too obvious in wanting the details from House.

"See you later," Cuddy offered to both of them and then headed for her office.

"You really had sex last night?" Wilson asked as he walked alongside of House as they made their way to the elevators.

House looked to Wilson. "Want me to go get the condom?"

"House," Wilson narrowed his eyes. He was looking for honesty.

"I called an old friend." House pressed the button for the elevator.

"And by friend, you mean..." Wilson knew what he meant, but he wanted a confession.

"We both know I wasn't going to win." House gave a shrug and stepped into the elevator once the doors slid open. "No use in dragging it out."

"I guess," Wilson half agreed and followed him in.

* * *

"Hey," House greeted as he stepped into Cuddy's office and shut the door.

"When did you do it?" She didn't stand from behind her desk, but her eyes were focused completely on him.

House frowned as he crossed the room. "I knew that's why you called me here."

"Before you came to me?" Cuddy asked. "After you left?"

House sighed and seated himself across from her. "What does it matter?"

"It'd be pretty disgusting if you came to my house after you were with her." There wasn't just anger in her voice, but threads of hurt mixed in as well.

"I was with her after I left you," House told her plainly.

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "Why did-"

"Aw, come on, Cuddy," House cut her off instantly. "Don't give me that. You knew as well as I did that I was about to crack."

"After six days?" Cuddy hissed and then frowned. "That's pathetic."

"What can I say?" House asked her. "I'm a heathen."

Cuddy sat up straighter, her professionalism returning to her. "You have Clinic duty."

"Why are you upset?" House was still in the conversation, not ready to switch over yet.

"I'm..." She flustered for a brief moment. "Not."

"Yes, you are," House replied.

"No, I'm not." Cuddy was much firmer in her denial this time around. "It was a silly bet and you lost, so I'm glad. After all the little battles, I won the war."

"Right," House agreed just to get her to shut up.

"Clinic," Cuddy commanded. "Now."

House raised himself to his feet. "I'm on my way, oh mighty prude."

* * *

"I'm living a nightmare," Cuddy muttered to herself as she shuffled slightly on the hardwood beneath her feet. She opened the door an inch.

"Let me in?" House asked her as politely as he could manage.

Cuddy sighed heavily and opened the door wider for him. House entered and moved straight past her, crossing into the living room. Cuddy shut the the front door and followed after him.

House had seated himself on her couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. Cuddy walked by and knocked his feet down before sitting next to him.

House glared and set his feet back up on her coffee table. Cuddy folded her arms across her chest as she stared at him. She hadn't even had time to change out of her work attire and she was tired of playing this game with him.

"What do you want?" Cuddy asked him.

"I lied," House said simply.

"Big surprise there." Cuddy rolled her eyes in response. "About what?"

"The bet." House glanced quickly away from her.

"You lost earlier than yesterday?" Cuddy deadpanned.

"No." House shook his head, bringing his eyes to her. "I didn't lose at all."

Cuddy's eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean?"

"I only said that to make you think I lost," House confessed.

"Why?" Cuddy wasn't sure if she was feeling outrage, injustice, or something tamer. "Did you think I would go out and jump the first guy I saw, therefore rendering you the winner?"

"No." His eyes never left hers.

"Okay." Cuddy was confused now. "What are you getting at?"

"I was never going to do extra Clinic duty if I lost, so what does it matter if I said I did?" He asked with a shrug.

Cuddy was still suspicious and confused. "I have two hundred of your dollars."

"Which I want back," House replied.

"I don't understand what you're trying to do," Cuddy told him, shaking her head.

House placed a hand alongside of her face and brought her into a soft kiss. She kissed him back, tenderly, before pulling away.

Cuddy was shaking her head again. "We can't-"

"Wilson thinks I lost," House cut her off.

A realization crossed over Cuddy. "You only said that so I would sleep with you now?"

House was never going to admit it, but that was the truth. Cuddy was smart. She knew it was, in fact, the truth. He took the fall for the bet just so he could be with her now.

"That means you lost two bets in a row," Cuddy continued on when he didn't verbalize a response.

"Guess I could use some cheering up," House replied with a shrug.

Cuddy tried to conceal her smile. "Yeah. Maybe."

House kissed her again, this time deeper and with more passion. Cuddy engaged with him for a moment before she drew back.

"Bedroom." Her voice was almost breathless.

House smirked and picked up his cane while Cuddy stood to her feet. Cuddy took the cane from him and set it on the couch. She smiled as she took House's arms and he grabbed on to her as well, letting her support him. Cuddy led him out of the room and down the hall.

The pain in his thigh made him stop outside of her bedroom. Cuddy took it upon herself to press him against the wall and take charge for once. She reached a hand into his hair and pulled his head closer to her as she kissed him.

House's hands fell alongside of her ribcage and he smoothed them around to her backside before lowering them to the small of her back. House pulled his mouth from hers and let it wander over her chin and further down to the base of her neck, where he sucked hard at her skin. She let out a cry mixed with pain and pleasure.

"Bedroom," Cuddy repeated more desperately than she had meant to and tugged at the front of his button up shirt.

House moved along with her as Cuddy pushed her bedroom door open and pulled House into the bedroom with her.

"Guess we both lose," House whispered in her ear. His stubble grazed along her ear as his mouth moved to her neck again.

"No." Cuddy breathed out as she worked on getting his shirt off. "I think we both win."


End file.
